Blue darkness
by ninjagirl99204
Summary: Jay is taken by pirates! Can the ninja save him! I know this is a bad summary, but I promise the story is much better!
1. prolouge

**Hey, what's up everyone? New story here! I have so many ideas I just can't keep up with all of them! One quick thing: I only own Violet and my new oc Scull. My friend owns Allie. Happy reading!**

prologue:

Night was falling in New Ninjago City. A group of figures stood in an alleyway covered by darkness. One of these figures held a small box in his hands, glancing down upon every few seconds.

"How much longer must we wait?"he asked in a worried voice.

A second man turned to the first."Be patient Scull."He said in a gruff voice."The time will come shortly."

"But I don't like to wait Dagger,"Scull sighed."It's boring."

"The captain wants this done." Dagger growled.

"My father seems to want many things done."Scull said.

A third man turned to Dagger."Hush. They are coming."

Dagger peeked around the corner and saw two figures exit the movie theatre. He smiled.

"Get ready."he told his companions, as he continued to watch Jay and Nya walking towards them, unknowing of the strangers existence.

 **Sorry! That was SOOOO short! But I want to get to the next chapter! So, what do you think? Leave your comments below in the review box. Should I continue? Is this good?**

 **See you all later!**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	2. Strangers

**Hey everyone. I'm back with chapter 1! This is really the first chapter, not the prologue. I didn't know so many people liked this! I was just writing this for fun! Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot. We all know the drill, so let's just get to the story.**

Chapter 1: Strangers

"That was wonderful Jay."Nya said as the couple walked out of the theatre.

"It was nothing, really,"Jay said, blushing.

"No,really."Nya said. "Not only did you pay for the tickets, but you also bought snacks for the both of us."

"Well,"Jay said."Kai did promise he would burn everything in my room if I made you pay a cent."

Nya sighed."I'll have a talk with him later. He's got to stop all the nonsense. He can't go on like this forever."Jay was about to reply, when suddenly, a boy of about 15 appeared.

"Are you Jay Walker?"he asked in a shaky voice.

Yep. That's me."Jay said. He stared down at the boy."why do you ask?"

The boy gulped."Um,no reason."he said quickly. He looked behind him, then turned back to Jay.

"Are you really a ninja?"he asked.

"Of course I am!"Jay exclaimed."Who did you think I was, Santa?"

Jay! Be nice."Nya said. She turned to the strange boy. "Who are you?"

"Scull."the boy said quietly.

"Weird name."Jay muttered.

Both Nya and Jay didn't notice the three figures sneaking up from behind.

"Hey. What are you staring at?"Jay asked, noticing Scull glancing at Jay. "Staring is rude." When the boy didn't answer, Jay and Nya turned. They gasped. Three tall men stood there, all holding blasters.

"Well well well."One said. "Look what we've got here. Water and lightning. Wonder if they mix?" He began to laugh.

"Now's not the time for jokes Slash." a second said.

"Heh, sorry Dagger."The first said.

"Who are you?Jay yelled, gripping Nya's hand tight.

"Let's not worry about that right now."Dagger said."But let's just say we're your soon to be crewmates.

He turned to Scull."Do you have the stone?" Scull nodded, pulling out a box.

"W-what's in there?"Jay asked, trembling. Scull lifted the lid and a red glow lit the young boy's face.

"Wait!"Nya cried."That's the Ruby of Death!" Dagger laughed.

"Right you are missy."he said. "Do you know what it does?"

"It wipes the memory of it's victim."Nya said softly.

"Right again."Dagger said. He lifted his blaster and pointed it at her.

"Good night."A blast of light hit her, and she slumped to the ground.

"No!"Jay cried, tears beginning to run down his face.

"Relax, she's just said."She'll live."

Jay was about to punch Dagger, when he suddenly felt something cold around his neck. His vision blurred and turned red. He felt his heart slowing, and a wave of dizziness gripped him.

The last thing he heard was Dagger say,"Leave the girl. She is no use to us."Then he blacked out.

 **So, what do you think? Is it good? Please leave a comment in the review box below. Do you want another chapter?**

 **See you later!**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	3. Ruby of Death

**Hey! Sorry for being gone for so long, but you all know how it is. Homework, school and of course the debate watch party my mom organized. She made me clean the ENTIRE front room! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? Yeah, so that's why I've been gone for so long. I just want to thank Ninja Pony, PrincessMialyn and Turbulence439 for your reviews. Now, let's continue with Blue darkness! (I only own Scull and Violet. Phoenix Inside owns Allie) Another thing:When you see the ~~~ symbol, that means that it's a new paragraph.**

 **Chapter 2: The Ruby of Death**

"Why are we doing this again?" Cole asked as he and Kai walked towards the movie theatre.

"Just making sure Jay and Nya are on their way back."Kai muttered.

"You do realize she's 16?"Cole asked. "She can take care of herself!" Kai just grunted.

"Hey," Cole said, pointing to the huge crowd gathered around the movie theatre. The two rushed up. When they reached the center, they saw what everyone was staring at.

"Nya!" Kai yelled, sinking to his knees, staring at his sister's lifeless body.

"What happened?"Cole asked a woman standing nearby.

"Well,"the woman said. "About five minutes ago, this girl and a boy in a blue sweatshirt walked out of the movie theature. Then, about four figures appeared and one shot red light at this poor girl and dragged the boy away. Then you two showed up."

Cole nodded. "Thanks." He turned back to Kai." Hey Kai! I-" but Kai silenced him with a hiss.

"Shh! She's trying to say something!" he turned to Nya.

Nya opened her eyes slightly. "Ruby of Death." she whispered."Pirates. Took Jay."Then she slumped back into sleep.

"Ruby of Death?" Sensei Wu muttered."I've never heard of that before." Cole and Kai had managed to get Nya back to the Bounty, and now they were speaking with Sensei.

"Are you sure?"Kai asked.

"Sorry."Sensei said, shaking his head."I have never heard of this ruby until now."

"Maybe we should worry about that later."Lloyd said."We should focus on finding Jay, and why he was taken in the first place!"

"But the only person who can tell us is Nya." Cole said.

"Yeah, slight problem with that." Cole said. "She's not awake yet!"

Just then, the door opened, and Violet and Allie walked in.

"What's with all the noise?"Allie asked grumpily. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Yeah."Violet added."It's eleven at night! Do you realize how late that is?"

"Jay's just been kidnapped."Kai explained.

Violet gasped."Who did it happen?"

"We don't know."Cole said. All Nya said was something about the Ruby of Death."

"Wait!" Violet cried. "I read something about the Ruby of Death! It's a stone that was created long ago, created by the Overlord. It's main purpose was to enslave whoever wore it, and they would belong to whoever found it! It would wipe their memories, until they were nothing more than a mindless zombie."

But who would take Jay and turn him against us?" Zane asked.

"That I can not answer."Violet said sadly.

"Then the only thing we can do is look for Jay." Cole said.

"But we have no idea where the pirates took him."Kai said.

"I think I have a solution."Zane said suddenly."I can use my scanners to look for Jay signal."

"Zane. You are a total genius!"Kai cried.

"Of course I am. I'm a nindroid."Zane said, smiling.

"Well. Don't just stand there!"Lloyd cried. "Get tracking!"

 **Finally done! Sorry I've been gone for so long. Please don't be mad!**

Jay: When am I coming back into the picture?

Me: Next chapter.

Jay: Is that where I meet the captain?

Me: DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS! _throws pen at him_

 **Please review and I'll be able to post the next chapter sooner and maybe give you all a cookie! And please vote. I'm trying to come up for a new story idea, so go to my profile and choose what you want to read next!**

 **More coming**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	4. The Captain

**Hey everyone! New chapter! I want to thank all those who voted on my poll, and that it will be closing soon. I'll tell you exactly in the next chapter, so hurry up and tell me what you all want to read next! In this chapter, we finally get to meet Jay's captor! This should be interesting. I only own Violet and Scull. My friend Phoenix Inside owns Allie. So enjoy the chapter everyone! :3**

 **Chapter 3: The captain**

The first thing Jay notice when he awoke was the pain in his head. The second was the red stone hanging from the silver chain around his neck. Who had given it to him? He stained his mind, trying to remember, hoping that something, anything would come into focus, but the only thing he could remember was his name. And an image of a girl. A girl with short raven black hair. A word followed this image: Nya. Who was this girl? Did Jay know her? He stood up and walked over to the small round window. He looked out and saw a small town, supported by wooden stilts. It looked oddly familiar, like he had been there before. Footsteps approached, and Jay turned to face the door. It opened, and a boy of about 15 entered.

"HI." the boy said. He smiled kindly, but Jay got the feeling this boy could not be trusted.

"What do you want?"Jay asked. "And who are you?"

"The name's Scull."The boy said. "And I', here to take you to meet the capian."

When the two boys reached the top deck, Jay turned to face the town.

"Hey Scull." he called."What's that town called?"

"Oh. That's Stix."Scull replied.

"It looks familiar."Jay said. "I have a strange feeling I've been there before."

"It may be just a feeling." Scull said nervously. "Now come. The captain's quarters is just beyond that door." He walked over to the door and knocked.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." a voice from inside said gruffly. The door swung open, and a man stood there.

"Ah. I see that our guest has arrived. Come in." he stepped aside so Jay and Scull could enter the room. In the room, there was only a bed, a small couch, a few arm chairs and a table.

"Sit down." the captain said. Jay sat in an armchair and Scull sat on the couch.

"Now, the captain began. "Jay, you must be wondering why you are here. You see, I need your help."

"With what?" Jay asked.

The captain opened his mouth to say what Jay was needed for, but just then, a shout rang through the air. "They're here!"

"Rats." the captain grumbled."How did they know?"

"How did who know?" Jay asked.

"The Ninja." The captain said, standing up and picking up a blaster.

"Who are the Ninja?" Jay asked.

"They're evil."Scull said.

"And they want you." the captain said.

"Why?"Jay asked, shaking slightly.

"Don't worry about that now."the captain said. "Just focus and stopping them. They won't stop me. Not when I'm so close."

 **Sorry guys, but that's the end of the chapter! I know, you want more, but you all are just going to have to wait a bit longer! Yes, I am so mean! HAHAHA! So review and vote and you will al get a cookie! (Maybe)**

 **More on the way**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	5. Ships in Stix

**Chapter 4 already? WOW! I didn't know so many of you liked this story! Sorry it took me so long to update. so anyway, the poll will close next sunday, in a little over a week. I want to thank ninjagomasteroftheforce for the review.I'm glad you like this and there will be more. Enough chit-chat! Let's get to the story!**

 **Blue Darkness chapter 4: Ships in Stix**

"You sure he's here Zane?"Cole asked as the 6 teens stared at the small town of Stix.

"Yes. Quite sure." Zane replied. "My scanners indicate that Jay is here."

"But why in the world would Jay be in Stix?!" Kai asked.

"Maybe we can ask Ronin if he's seen anything." Cole suggested.

"Who's that?"Violet asked, as they made their way through the town.

"You wouldn't know him, but he helped us against the fight against the ghosts." Cole said. He stopped speaking when he saw Allie and Violet's faces.

"So, there really was a battle here?" Violet asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, a huge one!" Lloyd said. "But we were brave."

"Looks quiet."Allie muttered.

"Heh, then you should have been here a few months ago."Cole said.

"I just hope Ronin's shack is still up."Kai said

\- Luckily, the people of Stix had done a good job of repairing the town, and the shack was where it used to be. When they entered the shop, all they could see was junk on shelves.

"Maybe he's not here."Allie said, backing towards the door.

"Are you a scootaloo shorty?Cole asked, smirking.

"No way!"Allie shouted.

None of them realized the man in the straw hat and eyepatch approach.

"Can I get you anything?"He asked. Then he saw their faces.

"Well. It took you long enough to visit."he said. What can I get for you ninja?"

"We didn't come to buy anything Ronin." Kai said. "We came to see if you've seen Jay."

"Why would he be here?"Ronin asked. His eyes then fell on Violet and Allie.

"Who are they?"he asked.

"Oh, this is Violet, master of wind."Lloyd said.

"And that's Allie."Cole said.

"Master of wind?" Ronin asked, glaring at Violet. "You sure she can be trusted? I mean, after what happen."

"Of course she can be trusted!"Lloyd cried.

"You didn't answer our said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. Jay." Ronin said. "Nope. Haven't seen him. Not in the past few months anyway."

"Well then, have you seen anything odd around here lately?"Cole asked.

"No...wait!" Ronin cried."I did see a strange ship in the dock. Arrived last night."

"Then I guess we're going to the dock."Kai said.

"Oh. And Ronin." Cole said as they ninja exited the shop. "You still have my dad's trophy."

"Yeah, I'll give it to you next time you guys come by." Ronin said. "Now, get going!"

\- "I can't see anything through this fog!" Cole whined. They had reached the dock, and they were greeted by morning mist.

"Can you see anything Zane?"Kai asked.

Zand looked into the fog. "Yes! I think I can see an outline of a ship!"he cried.

Just than, there was a shout, and red light flew past them.

"Someone shooting at us!" Lloyd cried fearfully.

 **You all are giong to kill me, aren't you? It's late, and my battery is low, and my mom says I need to put this away. But you got two chapters in one day! That doesn't happen often! Thank you all for reading. Please go to the poll on my profile and tell me what you want to read next. Polls close next Sunday! :3**

 **More on the way**

 **-ninjagirl99204**


	6. Captured

**Sup everyone? How's your day going? Mine's rainy, so I'm updating today. Last day of Thanksgiving break for me! I glad so many of you like this story! I only own Violet and Scull. Phoenix Inside owns Allie. Later non-haters!**

 **Blue Darkness chapter 5: Captured**

"Here! Take this!" Scull handed Jay a blaster, then rushed off after the captain. Jay stared at the blaster, and suddenly, he saw the same girl he had seen before. A man was holding this very blaster. He shot a blast of red light at the girl and she fell. A blinding flash ripped through Jay's eyes, and the vision blaster felt wrong in in his hands somehow, like it had done bad deeds.

-When Jay opened the door, he saw fighting. Six teens in suits were on board, fighting the crew. One of them, a boy with spiky brown hair was fight with Scull. Jay pressed his finger to the trigger, but before he could fire, he felt a jolt. This boy looked familiar, like Jay knew him. The boy looked up, and when saw Jay, he lowered his sword and smiled.

"Jay! You're ok!" he began to run towards him. Jay panicked and fired. The bolt of red light missed the boy by centimeters.

"Jay! What's the matter with you? It's me! Kai!"

Jay stared into the boy's face. But then the stone around his neck glowed and a red haze fogged his vision.

"No." Jay said."I don't know you." He raised the blaster and aimed for a second shot. But just then, an arrow flew past his ear. He turned to find a girl in a purple hoodie, honey brown hair and a knock arrow aimed right at his head.

"That was just a warning." she growled. "You may our brother Jay, but if you ever try that again, I swear, I WILL hurt you!" Her eyes then fell on the stone.

"That's why he's doing this!"she cried. "The ruby has wiped his memories already!"

"Oh man! Jay! Try to remember!" a boy in a black suit cried.

" I don't think he can." a boy made entirely of metal said.

Jay was getting really annoyed. He didn't know these people, but they kept saying he did. He aimed for a third time, this time at the girl with the black hair, but before he could fire-

"Put your weapons down!" the command rang through the morning air. The captain stood on the upper deck, holding his sword up to a boy's throat. A boy in green, with golden blond hair.

"Ninja. Put down your weapons, or your friend takes a swim. A deadly swim."

The intruders set their weapons on the ground.

"Take them below."the captain ordered. "No one will stop me from getting what I want. And I will get what I want."

 **Sorry everyone, but that's the end of the chapter. I know it was short, but it was good. At least, I hope it was good. Thank you to all who have reviewed and to those who have voted. It means a lot. Tell me what you think of this chapter and remember to go to my profile and vote for the next story.**

 **More on the way**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	7. The search begins

**Yo! What's up everyone? Having a good day? I love writing this so much. So, let's skip the chit-chat. I own Violet and Scull. Phoenix Inside owns Allie. Later non-haters :3**

 **Blue Darkness chapter 6: The search begins**

The first thing Nya noticed when she awoke was the blinding headache in her head. She then noticed the silence. It was too quiet. She pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Opening her door, she notice that the others weren't in their rooms. When she reached the dining room, she found Sensei sitting in one of the chairs, sipping tea.

"Sensei, where are the others?" Nya asked.

Sensei sighed. "Nya, do not be angry, but the others went to find Jay about three hours ago."

"Without me?" Nya asked, shocked.

"They wanted you to get rest. And believe me, you needed it." Sensei replied.

"But I should be out there!" Nya cried. "It's my fault Jay's gone!"

"It is not your fault." Sensei said.

"I could have done something!" Nya yelled. She stood up.

Just then, the intercom buzzed.

"We found him!" it sounded like Lloyd. There was suddenly fire blasts.

"Wait!" There was the sound of blasts.

They're firing at us!" Then the com went dead.

"That's it! I'm going after them! And don't try to stop me!" She turned to Sensei. "They need my help!"

"I wasn't going to stop you."Sensei said. "I was going to ask if you were going to need any help."

Nya thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I know the perfect person for the job."she said.

\- Five minutes later, Nya stood outside Chen's Noodle House.

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me that Jay was captured by pirates, then the others went looking for him, and now they might be in danger themselves?" Skylor asked.

Nya nodded. "Yes. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Please Skylor, will you help? I know you have the noodle house to run, but I need your help."

"Are you done?" Skylor asked. "Cause if we're going after them, we need to get going. Where are they anyway?"

Nya smiled. "Thank you Skylor."

"Well? Where are we headed?" Skylor asked.

"The transmission came from Stix."Nya said.

Skylor nodded."Then I guess we're going to Stix."

-About fifteen minutes later, Nya and Skylor arrived at the port.

"Where are they?!" Skylor cried. "There's no ship! Ronin said there would be a ship!"

"He said there MIGHT be a ship." Nya said.

Just then, there was a hissing sound.

"Hey. I saw your friends."

The two turned to find a man in the shadow of the nearby building.

"What do you mean?" Skylor asked.

"I mean, I saw what happened to the ninja."the man said.

"So, if you know, tell us!" Skylor yelled.

The man laughed. "Miss, nothing in this world is free. Give me twenty dollars, and I might tell."

"WHAT!?" Skylor screamed. "You really think we're putting money into your greedy little hands?! Forget it!"

"Well then," The man smiled, showing yellow teeth. "We have a problem."

Nya clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. What were they going to do?

"Ok." Nya turned to find Skylor pulling out a wad of money.

"What are you doing?!"Nya cried, shocked to see Skylor giving in to greed.

"It's the only way."Skylor said glumly. She plopped to money into the man's outstretched hand. "There. You have your money. Now talk!"

The man laughed." Yeah, I saw what happened. It was about an hour ago. These kids were at this port, looking for a someone. Then, there was blasts. The kids went aboard the ship. They never came off. It set sail about half an hour ago, heading north."

"That's it?" Skylor asked.

"That's it." the man said.

"Thanks."Skylor said. She turned to Nya. "Let's go."

"Where?" Nya asked.

"Where do you think?"Skylor asked, a bit shocked. "We're going north!"

 **And….. end chapter! Wow! That was fun to write! Did you like? Sorry this took so long, but my brother needed my chrome book to look some stuff up. I'll keep working on this as long you guys keep reading! Please review. The poll is still open, so vote and tell me what you want me to write next :3**

 **More on the way**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	8. Up north

**Yay! Chapter 7 is here! I am so glad so many of you like this! Thanks for the support. Ok, so far for my poll, two people want a story where the ninja read fanfiction, two more people want a story where the Overlord returns, one person wants a Star Wars Rebels Ninjago crossover and one person wants a Harry Potter Ninjago crossover. The poll is on my profile, so check it out and vote for my next story. Back to business: I own Violet and Scull, and Phoenix Inside owns Allie. Later non-haters! XD**

 **Chapter 7 Up North**

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Allie moaned as the ship rocked back and forth.

"Don't you dare!" Cole cried, backing as far away as possible from Allie. "The last thing we need is for the room is to smell like puke!"

"Well sorry, but you know I can get seasick once in awhile!"Allie retorted.

"Will you two stop arguing for at least one minute?!"Kai yelled, his temper raising. "we need to try to get out of here!"

"But how?"Lloyd asked. "They locked the door, and we can't leave Jay behind."

"Lloyd, Jay's gone."Violet said sadly. "The Ruby has taken his memories from him. We have no way to reverse the process."

"You can't mean that!" Kai said loudly. "There must be a way to save him!"

Violet sighed."There is one way."She said softly. There's a ring. It's called The Wishing Ring. It's in the far north, in one of the ice caves. If we can somehow get it, then we can reverse the Ruby's effect."

"So all we have to do is go north, look in every ice cave until we find this one small ring?"Cole asked."Yeah, that will only take us a few years."

"Oh stop being so negative Furze brows!"Allie said. "We can do this!"

She stood up and once again tried to opened the locked door.

"Give it up shorty."Cole called."It's not going to open."

The door clicked, and creaked.

"Ha! Told you!"Allie cried triumphantly, and swung the door open. Right into the pirate who was on guard right in the face.

"Nice try, but you're not leaving yet. You're still needed."he said, pushing Allie back into the small room. The door clicked shut.

"What did he mean by 'You're still needed'?" Lloyd asked.

No one had the answer to that question.

-Early the next morning, Lloyd woke to the sound of chattering teeth. He opened his eyes and realized they were his. He sat up and looked around. No one else was awake, so he stood up and tip-toed over to the tiny round window and peaked out. All around was ice. The water was nearly covered with it. He heard a groan and turned to find Violet sitting up.

"Why is so cold?"she asked, shivering violently.

Lloyd walked over and sat beside her.

"We're surrounded by ice."he informed.

"Lloyd, why are they keeping us here?"Violet asked.

"Maybe they don't want anyone to tell what they're up to."Lloyd suggested.

"They would have killed us than."Violet said. "Why keep us alive and run the risk of us escaping?"

"I don't know."Lloyd said softly. What did the pirates want with them? Violet was right, they could have been killed, but instead, they were being kept alive.

The door suddenly banged open, causing the other to wake.

"You are wanted by the Captain." The guard said.

'At last.'Lloyd thought as he and the others were escorted out of the room.'At last we'll get some answers.'

 **Chapter's done, sorry everyone. It's almost time for dinner, and I'm getting hungry. BURGER! Sorry, but I did say I was hungry. Yeah, so please review and vote!**

 **More on the way**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	9. The truth

**Hey everyone! I really can't believe I have over 1,000 views for this story! Sorry I didn't post this sooner, but my mom grounded me and I lost my chromebook for the weekend. But hey, I promise this chapter will be worth the wait! I hope. So anyway, I only own Violet and Scull, My friend Phoenix Inside owns Allie.**

 **Chapter 8 The truth**

Jay stood in the captain's office, waiting him to speak.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes Jay. I did."the captain said. "I am going to tell you why you are here."

Jay's heart jumped.

"I need your help."the captain said. "You see, there's this ring I need. It's called the Wishing Ring. And for some reason, only the master of lightning can get to it. A curse, you might call it. That's why you're here. Only you can get the ring for me. I am willing to let you and the crew have the rest of the treasure, but you must remember, the ring is MINE."

Jay nodded slowly. He understood what the captain was asking him. He didn't know how to explain it, but he couldn't say no, even though he wanted to.

"Yes sir."Jay said."I will help you."

The captain smiled."Good. Very good. Very well, you may go."

Jay turned to go, but then he thought of something.

"Sir. Why can't I remember my past?"

"Your memories were stolen, sadly."The captain said.

"By who?"Jay asked.

The captain shook his head. "Another time Jay. I will tell you another time."

Jay nodded and opened the door. He was shocked to find the kids from earlier, their arms pinned to their backs by some of the crew members. They stared at him for a moment, then the pirates dragged them inside and slammed the door behind them. Jay pressed his ear to the door. He wanted to hear this.

-When Lloyd's eyes fell on the captain, he felt fury bubble inside his chest. This was the man who had taken Jay away, who had erased his friend. Who turned his joking, always laughing friend into a mindless slave.

"Ah, the guests of honor. Welcome."the captain said, smiling.

"Shut up."Cole growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Please, do not use that language in front of me."the captain said.

"I'll talk as I want."Cole said.

The captain sighed. "Oh well, can't have everything. Anyway, I bet you're wondering why I haven't thrown you over the side of my ship yet. The reason is, I need you for something."

The ninja held their breaths, waiting for what was to come.

"The cave we are sailing to has a rule."the captain continued."At the entrance, there is payment. Blood must be spilled."

He smiled at the ninja."One of you must die."

Lloyd almost gasped.

"I must thank you for boarding my ship. I had a problem. I thought I would have to use one of my crew, but instead," he smirked."I can use one of you."

-Jay backed away from the door, shocked at what he had just heard. The captain was willing to kill these kids just to get a stupid ring? The door opened, and the teens were led out of the room and below deck.

"Jay. We are nearly there. Please tell the others to get ready."the captain told him.

Jay nodded, shaking inside."Yes sir."

 **The end. Of this chapter I mean. Did you really think I would end the story there? NO WAY! There's more coming! Hey, I REALLY need you guys to check out my poll. Only six of you have voted, and I need more votes before I close the poll, so I'm giving you guys until january 1st. PLEASE check it out. I've got some really good ideas and I want you to tell me what you want! Also, do the review thingy.**

 **More on the way**

 **-Ninjagirl99204 :3**


End file.
